I'll be your hero!
by Juvia Locks3r
Summary: Bullying had always been a problem for you. Since as long as you can remember you have been alone from others fearing to get close to you, incase they were to become your bullies next target. When a new boy comes to the school can he change things for the better? America x reader


You walked up to your school dreading what was to come. You let out a sigh and pushed through the double doors. You hurried to your locker clutching your old backpack tightly, hopeing that no one would bother you. Once at your locker you bent down and grabbed your books for class. As you were getting up you felt a pair of hands grab your head and slam it into the locker above yours. "Hey fatass." the hands owner said.

You let out a sigh and stared down at the floor. Why did people have to pick on you? What had you ever done to them? Pushing aside the hands you picked up your stuff and started to walk away, only to be slammed into the lockers again. This time you were facing him. You gazed up into his hazel eyes and saw nothing but hatred in them. This was to be expected from him. He had been nothing but a pain since the day you met him. His name was Mark and he was one of the most popular kids here.

"Why don't you be a good little whore and give me and my boys a little fun?" He asked smirking.

You looked up giving him your most innocent look and leaned in to kiss him. As your lips were almost on his you put your hands on his shoulders and kneed him as hard as you could in the balls. He fell to the floor, grabbing his crotch. While everyone stood there shocked you grabbed your bag and ran to your first period.

The bell rang just as soon as you took your seat. You looked around and noticed that there was a new kid standing next to the teacher's desk. Mr. Violent stood up and went to the front of the class. He glanced around to make sure that everyone was paying attention. The new student walked up next to him, the two of them exchanged looks and then nodded to each other. They reached into their pockets and exclaimed, "Here's Alfie!" while throwing confetti.

The whole class broke out in giggles as they watched their favorite teacher start to do a funky dance with the new kid. Once they were done Mr. Violent spoke. "Now that we have your complete attention, our new student will introduce himself to us." as he said that he stepped to the side, letting his dance partner take the spotlight.

"Sup, dudes? I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the hero!" he exclaimed, striking a pose at the last part. A few girls giggled in response.

Alfred continued, ignoring the giggles " I moved here with my older brother Arthur and my twin bro Matthew. We live in this really awesome house and we are really close to McDonalds which is awesome and-" He was cut short by Mr. Violent who told his that was enough and to go take a seat next to you.

Alfred took a moment to realize that his sharing time was over and made his way towards you. Your fellow classmates started to whisper and stare at you.

"Poor guy."

"I hope he doesn't catch her what she has."

"Yeah, we don't want his face to end up like hers!"

You heard snickering after that remark and felt tears start to well up in your eyes. You looked up when you felt someone tapping on your shoulder. It was Alfred. He gave you a big smile and said that you shouldn't listen to what the others were saying. You just nodded in response and went on with class.

After your morning classes you headed to the lunch room and sat at the table in the corner. No one ever bothered to sit with you, so you didn't really mind. You just rested your head on your arms and watched as the others sat with their friends. You sighed and closed your eyes, wishing that you didn't have to be here. Suddenly the room was full of whispers. You opened your eyes to see what caused this, then you noticed it. Alfred had entered the room with his arms around two other's shoulders.

Those must be his brothers you thought to yourself. You watched as he dragged his brothers around looking for a table. Most of the girls were hollering at him trying to get him to sit with them. He just smiled and kept walking, until he saw you. His face lit up and he started to drag his brothers your way. You watched him in amusment and bewilderment. Why was he coming over here? Did he plan on sitting with you?

When you snapped out of your daze you saw he was standing in front of your table. He then dropped/released his brothers and sat down next to you. His brothers picked themselves off the floor and sat at the table as well. Since he was so close to you, you noticed that he was actually really cute. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, you glanced up and saw that his blond hair had a rather strange cowlick. How did you not see that?!

"Alfred you can't just drag us where ever you want you wanker!"

You turned towards the voice only to have your eyes meet with a pair of emerald ones. The owner of them had blond hair like Alfred and had rather bushy brows. While the two were bickering with each other you looked around to for the other person that was dragged along with Alfred, only to find that Alfred was sitting on top of him!

"Alfred, you're sitting on top of someone" you said while trying to push him off of the poor boy.

Al looked down to see that, he was indeed, sitting on someone. "Whoa! Sorry bro" he said as he climbed off of him. The other boy muttered something and then turned towards you and quietly thanked you for noticeing him. This guy looked like Alfred... he must be that twin he had talked about earlier! There were only a few differences between the two of them, this one had longer hair that had it's own strange curl, his eyes were violet, and he was much quieter than his brother.

It was only then that you realised that the three of them had stopped talking... well except for Alfred, he was rambling on about heros to himself. The one with the rather large eyebrows cleared his throat before asking for your name.

"Oh. I'm _, _ _." you replied quietly, suddenly finding the ground much more interesting. It had been awhile since someone had talked to you, with the exception of insults, and you were feeling quite shy.

"Well I'm Arthur," He said before pointing to the guy next to you, " and that's Matthew."

"Hey..." Matthew whispered.

"Who are you?" a small polar bear asked looking up at him.

"I'm your owner Matthew!"

"Oh."

You stared at the bear for longer than you probably should have because Matthew was starting to squirm next to you. "How did you sneak a polar into school?" you asked, dumbfounded on how no one had noticed there was a live animal at your school.

"Oh, I just brought him in. No one said anything about him so I thought it was okay... is it not?" Matthew asked while hugging him tighter.

"I'm not sure, no ones brought a polar bear here before. Does he have a name?"

"Of course he does, he is Kumawiki."

"Kumajiro, dude how do you always forget his name?" Al interupted.

"I don't forget Kumawacko's name!"

"Yeah... Sure Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes at his brother and started mumbling under his breath. You turned your attention back to the others to see Al half talking/half screaming at Arthur. You could tell that Arthur was trying his hardest to not beat Al to near death. Decideing that now wasn't the best time for a fight, you pushed yourself between the brothers so that they would stop.

"What the bloody hell did you just say, you git?!" Arthur screamed at his brother while you held him back.

"You heard me you scone sucking brit!" Al yelled back.

"Why you little-"

"Shut the hell up!" You screamed at the both of them, causing them to quit fighting and look down at you.

"Dude, _ is right." Al said looking down at the floor.

"Yes, that was very ungentle man like. I hope you'll forgive me love." Arthur said before mumbling on about a flying mint bunny. You weren't sure what that was, but you were glad that the fighting had stopped. Looking over at Al, you noticed he was still looking at the floor.

"Are you alright Alfred?" you asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up from the floor and flashed you a huge smile, "Of course dude! Why wouldn't the hero be?"

"Well alright then..."

"Hey, _, may I ask you something?" Arthur asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering why people have been glaring daggers over here."

"Oh. Well... it is probably because..." you looked down and started to fiddle with the end of your shirt.

"Because what?" Now all of their eyes were on you.

"Because... you're sitting with me." You whispered peering down at the floor, feeling tears about to fall from your eyes.

"Why would sitting with you be a problem?" Arthur asked you.

"Yeah dude! You're cool!" Alfred said before latching on to you and squeezing you with all of his might. You swore that you were seeing stars. It took both Matthew and Arthur to pull Alfred off of you. Breathing in the sweet air that you had missed, you stared at him.

"What... the hell... was that for?" You asked in between breathes.

"Sorry, it just looked like you needed a hug and friends give eachother hugs!" He smiled innocently as he said that.

Friends? With me? Blushing slightly you looked away and started muttering under your breath. Maybe today was going to be better than you had thought it would be.


End file.
